


In the public eye

by SummerBloom



Series: Zaveid/Eizen One-shots [4]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, zaveid is not to be trusted. ever.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaveid decides to have a little "fun" with Eizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the public eye

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know any more.
> 
> Timeline: Some time after "Mornings"

Had he known it would end up this way, Eizen wouldn't have agreed to take Edna to Waterworld. People used the changing rooms, used the bathrooms...

Zaveid had planned all of this.

He'd shown up that morning, grinning like he usually did, holding up tickets to the local water park. Eizen had merely raised a brow, stepping aside to let him in before going back to making breakfast.

“Thought we'd take Edna out today,” Zaveid said. Eizen glanced at Edna, who was eating the pancakes in front of her with a slight grin on her face. So she'd blackmailed Eizen into making pancakes for her? Zaveid nearly laughed. Leave it to Edna to get what she wants from her brother.

Eizen sighed, slipping a couple pancakes onto a plate and handing it to Zaveid, who ate them without a fork. “Well, it's up to Edna.”

“I want to go. I haven't been anywhere except to Sorey's,” Edna says, going to put her plate and fork in the dishwasher. “Besides, it'd be good to get out once in a while.”

A chuckle emitted from Zaveid. “Guess that's as close to a yes that we'll get! Grab your swimsuits, we're goin' to the water park!”

\--

That had been two hours ago. But now, Zaveid was kneeling between Eizen's legs, having taken his boyfriend's cock into his mouth. Eizen had both hands over his mouth, trying not to make any noise. People were passing by where they were, talking and chattering, and Eizen didn't understand why Zaveid was doing this.

Why was he so eager to do this?

Eizen's hips moved, sliding his cock deeper into the warmth of Zaveid's mouth. He moaned, glad it was muffled by his hands, and fucked Zaveid's mouth. Zaveid merely put his hands on Eizen's ass, deepthroating his cock with ease. Without much warning, Eizen came in Zaveid's mouth and felt him swallow it while his cock was basically in his throat. But Zaveid kept sucking, eager for more. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of getting his cock sucked back to full hardness, Zaveid pulled off without making much noise and ran his hand up from Eizen's cock to his chest, standing up and getting his bag from beside Eizen, pulling out a bottle of lube from it. He put some on his hand before setting the bottle down, leaning in to kiss Eizen. Their lips met, Eizen pulling Zaveid forward by his necklace. Zaveid's hand enclosed around Eizen's cock, and he slowly started to masturbate him. Eizen thrust into Zaveid's hand, moaning into the kiss. When Zaveid stopped, he whined a bit.

“Shh, Eizen. We don't want anyone to hear.” Zaveid murmured into his ear, removing his hand and stripping his swim trunks off, reaching behind him and using a couple fingers to make sure his ass was still lubed up and ready. Once he was sure, he removed his fingers and climbed on Eizen's lap, using a hand to press the head of his cock to his ass, letting Eizen thrust upwards to sheathe himself within Zaveid. 

Eizen covered his mouth and started thrusting, Zaveid moving his hips in time with each movement. The other man was clearly enjoying having sex in public, his expression making that clear. Eizen wasn't certain if he liked this or not, but being able to fuck Zaveid like this was like a wet dream come true. Slowly, Eizen removed his hands from his mouth to put them on Zaveid's hips. A smile appeared on Zaveid's lips, and he leaned over. Taking Eizen's earlobe into his mouth, he suckled lightly on it and played with the earring with his tongue. Letting it go after a moment, he pulled back and let his hands slide down Eizen's body.

Eizen thrust hard into Zaveid, knowing he'd be keeping quiet. He was good at not making a sound during sex when it was needed. Eizen could, too, if it wasn't him doing the fucking. But he could barely hold it back. He hadn't fucked Zaveid in public, hadn't done anything like _this_ before since their odd relationship began seven months ago after fucking in a car. 

But it was obvious Zaveid had. 

Zaveid came without a sound, his semen coating Eizen's chest and stomach. He got off of Eizen's cock and shakily leaned his torso over it. Eizen took his cock into his hand and stroked it fast, coming on Zaveid's chest. Zaveid put his hands on Eizen's shoulders and kissed him deeply before cleaning them both up and whatever mess they'd made. 

Zaveid put his arm around Eizen's waist, pulling him closer as they went to meet Edna, who was holding an inner tube and frowning. 

“Took you long enough. Next time, fuck before and not when we're here,” Edna said. 

Both Zaveid and Eizen looked at each other and laughed before they headed to the Wave Pool with Edna.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws self out window*
> 
> I'll be finishing up their meeting soon so... be prepared.
> 
> Yes, Eizen has earrings. idfk why.
> 
>    
> Funny story: This was going to just be Eizen getting his cock sucked by Zaveid and I was typing in 'blow jobs'... then it gave me 'Public Blow Jobs'.......
> 
> The rest, as they say, is history.  
>  
> 
> **I had this in my drafts for so long. So long. Like in two days it'd be deleted long. I swear this was not my intention.**


End file.
